Revelations
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: One Shot. Sasuke can't take it anymore. Feelings, the very things he hides from the world, are driving him mad. Revealing a secret he's been keeping is the only thing that can save him. Read and Review please. First one shot ever.


Hello everyone and welcome to my very first One Shot. lol

I was just introduced to the anime Naruto and immediately fell in love with it. So I decided to write a fanfic based on my newest favourite pairing, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Please be gentle, this is also my first Naruto fic. More to come hopefully.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me...he belongs to Hinata. lol. You know what I mean...

* * *

Revelations

"God damn it!" he roared slamming a fist against the solid wooden door.

Frustration filled him. Leaning his forehead against the door he took a deep breath hoping that would calm his thumping heart and frayed nerves. The bones in his hands were beginning to ache, his entire fist throbbing, but he paid it no mind. The pain was a welcome change from the feelings that he'd been trying to suppress for so long. He couldn't stand to even look at her anymore. The want, no the need for her was becoming to great. And she had no idea.

Turning around he stomped over to his bed and threw himself upon it, wishing sleep would take him. But even in his dreams she unknowingly taunted him. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd held back long enough. He had to tell her his feelings, but this wasn't something he usually did. The usual him would keep his emotions in check, hiding them far beneath the surface where no one could see them. The normal Uchiha Sasuke would wear a mask of indifference.

Rolling over so that his onyx eyes stared upon the ceiling he ran a hand over his tired face. He hated closing his eyes. He would only see her beautiful face smiling back at him when he did. Slamming his fist against the mattress he sat up. Frustration was slowly becoming anger. Anger at his weakness, at his inability to say what he really wanted to, what he felt. But that wasn't the Uchiha way, for he was an avenger, seeking nothing save power and revenge.

Looking over at the clock he saw that it was growing rather late. No doubt the streets would be empty, the perfect time for a stroll around Konoha. Violently he wrenched the door open and left, letting it slam behind him. When he reached the outside he closed his eyes at the feel of the chilled night air on his cheeks. He ran a hand through his midnight blue hair that stood up in all directions before turning left and heading on his way. He had no predetermined destination, for he'd only felt the need to walk, to be out in the open spaces where the wind could gently stroke his face and the sounds of the city slowly going to sleep could sooth his overactive mind.

As he walked he thought about his options. He could keep silent, never hinting to her that he felt anything at all, or he could blurt it all out, possibly making a fool of himself. Had this been a year or so ago he wouldn't have worried about making a fool of himself. Back then she'd been so in love with him. But it seemed that she'd moved on from her childhood crush and regarded him in a more mature manner. She'd grown quite close with the dobe. Perhaps it was him she fancied now?

As he walked he thought about the pink haired kunoichi. Her vivid emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and how captivated he felt whenever they even flickered in his direction. It angered him so that she had such an effect on him. He was almost positive that she didn't know, but every so often he read something in her smile. Her eyes glowed with knowledge, almost as if they held a secret. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked on attempting to push all thoughts of Haruno Sakura from his mind.

He turned down an alley where the streetlights didn't reach. He blended well with the shadows, a trick he'd always prided himself in. He had the ability to disappear when he wanted to, and he took full advantage of it. It was as he was about to come out the other side of the alleyway that he heard it, the sound of someone crying. Stopping he kept to the shadows, figuring he'd wait until the person passed. Listening he could hear clearly the almost incoherent mumblings of the person in tears.

"I can't take it anymore." The girl whispered in a voice so filled with despair it made Sasuke's breath catch a moment. He knew that voice.

"Aw Sakura-chan it will be all right." It was the dobe.

"When will he ever see Naruto? I can't continue on this way. I can't look at him and keep the feelings at bay." She whimpered.

Sasuke pressed himself to the wall and inched closer. Peeking around the side of the building he saw her clearly, sitting on a bench her back to him. Naruto sat beside her, holding her. Her head was buried in the orange jacket the dobe always wore. Her short pink hair blocked what little of her face that might have been seen.

"Why not tell him Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly, gently stroking her hair.

"Because I'd just be making a fool of myself. Sasuke-kun will never love me."

Her tears were renewed and Sasuke stood there in the shadows of the alleyway listening to them. He could hear the dobe's words of comfort for her. Soon the sobs stopped and he peeked around the corner to see them embracing. It looked like Naruto was leaving her. How could he be so insensitive as to leave his obviously distraught friend on a bench?

"Tell Hinata-san I said hello." Sakura mumbled wiping the tears from her cheeks as he rose.

"I will. Don't worry Sakura, things will be just fine, believe it." He said smiling his usual goofy grin before giving her a wink and walking off.

Sasuke stood there a moment, not sure what it was that he should do. His heart told him to go to her, tell her what she so desperately wanted to hear, but something held him in place. He couldn't bring himself to walk to the bench where she sat.

"Why are you still standing there teme?" came a voice from somewhere above him.

Sasuke looked up and there was Naruto, his feet planted firmly against the vertical wall, his body parallel to the ground. Sasuke smirked at the old tricked they'd learn on their first real mission of escorting the bridge builder to the land of waves.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Don't play dumb. I'm a lot sharper than I used to be. You like her Sasuke, admit it."

"I can't very well admit something that isn't true dobe." Sasuke said in his usual flat monotonous voice.

"But I thou-"

"I love her." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto almost fell but was able to secure his chakra at the base of his feet once more and steadied himself on the side of the building. Then he let out a soft chuckle lifting his right hand to scratch the back of his head. It was obvious he felt stupid. Neither spoke for a moment and the silence was resounding.

"Then go to her Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked up at his friend and saw the determined look in his eyes. Naruto gave him the slightest nod. Sasuke looked at the wall across from him before slipping a hand from his pocket and rubbing his face once more. His determination was faltering, his weakness threatening to make him run.

"Scardy cat." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's head snapped up and his cold onyx eyes fixed on Naruto, glaring so harshly that the blond took a step back.

"Hn."

Then before anyone could utter any other words Sasuke walked out from the alleyway, not making a sound. Naruto turned and made his way back up the side of the building. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for his date with Hinata. He just hoped that both the young kunoichi and Uchiha got what it was they so longed for.

Sasuke was approaching the bench where Sakura sat staring at her feet. Her head was bent and he imagined she was still crying, the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. She felt just the way he did, frustrated confused and in love. Now that he knew the truth about her feelings, that they'd still remained, his confidence grew. But he was still like a fish out of water. Revealing feelings wasn't something Uchiha's were particularly good at, and he'd been the worst of just about everyone, save perhaps his ruthless brother.

He stopped behind her trembling form that sat on the cold wooden bench. Reaching out a hand he softly touched her shoulder. Startled she jumped from the bench grabbing a shuriken from the holster on her leg. But when she saw it was Sasuke she relaxed, replacing her weapon.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke-kun?" she asked trying to hide her face.

"You've been crying." He said walking around the bench to stand before her.

"Oh no, no I wasn't crying, just got a bit of dirt in my eyes. I fell earlier." She looked away trying to compose herself.

"No you were crying. I know because I saw you. The dobe was here with you."

Sakura's head turned back and the look of the greatest surprise flashed in her eyes. She could feel the heat building in her cheeks though she tried to appear normal. Had he heard her? Had he heard what she'd said to Naruto? She prayed then that he hadn't heard, that her tearful confessions weren't overheard by the one person that should have heard them.

She looked into his eyes, their dark depths showing nothing to her. They were so hard to read, a practiced art she supposed. If Sasuke didn't want anyone to know his feelings, that was that. But she searched them anyway, looking for a hint if he'd overheard anything. Desperately she stared at him, trying fruitlessly to hold in the tears that were still gathering in her own jade eyes.

"Oh." She said after a moment of staring into his almost hardened eyes. Her suspicions correct. He held no feelings for her in his heart. He merely thought her annoying.

Slowly she turned away, mumbling something in the way of a farewell under her breath. Sasuke watched her turn and felt a sudden emptiness. He couldn't let her leave him. He couldn't let her walk away. Reaching out he grabbed her elbow, the gentleness of his grip startling her. She turned once more to face him now, not bothering to hide or try and stop the salty tears. They rolled over her already tear stained cheeks gathering on her chin and dropping to the ground. He looked into her watery eyes before releasing her elbow. His hand floated through the air until he was wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Sasuke?" she asked her breath catching.

Cupping her cheek in his rough and worn hands his lips turned up in the smallest hint of a smile. Sakura stepped forward entering the circle that his arms created around her. Tightly he held her to him, resting his chin atop her head. He felt complete as he held her there. He felt like he was where he was supposed to be, where he belonged.

Slowly they separated and Sakura looked up into the youngest Uchiha's eyes. He gazed into her amazing full green orbs and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. Her words were soft, barely audible even in the silence of the night. But he caught them, almost as if they floated through the air and into his ear. He heard her tell him the three little words that he so longed to hear from her.

"I love you too Sakura."

Her heart soared. She'd finally had the one thing she'd wanted forever. She'd gained Sasuke Uchiha's love. He looked at her with his abnormally dark eyes, but this time she could see something within them. She could now see what she'd always wanted to see from him. She could see his love. His true feelings for her.

Sasuke leaned forward as Sakura tilted her head up. Their lips met in the sweetest of first kisses. The silence around them was no longer harsh but was welcomed, a relief. After that he offered to walk her home and they headed off hand in hand, Sasuke's usual emotionless look only slightly altered by the almost imperceptible smile on his face.

Rising from his crouched position on the roof Naruto started away, a large smile plastered to his face. He was very late for his date with Hinata, but he knew that she'd wait for him. And he also knew that she'd forgive him. But he couldn't leave yet without making sure that those two finally got what both deserved, each other.

* * *

Well now, please let me know how I did and if I should continue writing Naruto fics.

Starry


End file.
